Ruby and Rellek's adventure
by Fenrik Malifex
Summary: Ruby gets her first pokemon and heads out on her first adventure. OCxOC, ashxlatias, OCxOC. rated M for later chapters, violence, and bad language


**Hey Fenrik The White here this is my first story (This is Bio Wolfe's a ruby of radiance story that he wanted to write but didn't have the time for so he gave it to me with a list of things that had to stay in I got his permission to change some of the pokemon and stuff) so if I mess up please point it out also I will be accepting character requests incase you want to be in. Also the region Serias is mine this is where Ruby lives. Also I don't own pokemon wish I did. I own all characters, towns, regions, gyms and moves of my making (those will come along later) ask my permission before using them or I'll kill you.**

Sarah 'Ruby' Anderson was sixteen years old when she headed to see professor Karano in Acitle town, she had always wanted to have a pokemon and fight battles, win contests and things like that. She preferred water pokemon like totodile which is the pokemon she was heading to get. Her nickname Ruby came from the fact her eyes were ruby red as was her hair and strangely enough she had no freckles on her body. Another strange thing about her is that she can understand any pokemon it seems to be a family gene thing and only the females can inherit it but she doesn't know it yet. Her favorite colors were red, black, blue, and green. She mostly wore red and black denim clothes (she dyed them of course) had c-cup breasts and was about 6 feet tall, was rather wiry but had plenty of strength. When she got to Karano's lab one of his assistants let her in and took her to see him. Once there Karano looked at her and said "Hello I am professor Karano and my guess is that you are Sarah Anderson" Ruby nodded and said "Please call me Ruby and I am here to pick up my starter pokemon" "Well Ruby we only have one at the moment it's a totodile" Karano warned "That's ok because totodile is the one I came here for" Ruby said with a smile "Oh ok wait here then" Karano said as he left the room to get the pokemon. Three minutes later he walked back in holding a pokeball that had the blue lightning symbol on it. When Ruby asked what it was for Karano just replied "It is so you can identify your pokeballs if someone ever takes them or you lose them." "Thank you so much Professor I promise I'll make you proud. Now to meet my pokemon and friend Totodile I choose you!" and with a flash of blue out came a totodile but this one was black "Um professor I thought totodiles were blue not black" but the professor was in shock ".tha that's a shiny totodile wow I mean wow… well are you gonna nickname him Ruby?" "Um…" "Call me Rellek" "Huh???" Ruby said looking around "Um professor did you just hear something?" "No why?" "Oh I thought I heard something" "Human I am the totodile and my name is Rellek" The totodile said. Ruby just stared at him and fainted right there. Ruby woke to a water gun aimed at her face courtesy of totodile "Hey professor I know what to call my totodile now" "Really what?" "From now on his name shall be Rellek. Now if you don't mind I am going to dry off. Then I'll say my goodbyes and head I think I head to Rokato first and battle Juni for my first badge after I train some" Ruby said as she returned Rellek and turned to leave for her home which was only a short bike ride away "Wait you forgot your pokedex!!!" Karano shouted causing Ruby to blush and turn around to get it "Sorry professor my head's in the clouds right now" she explained "Hahaha no worries every new trainer does that. Well good luck and remember Juni uses fire types" Karano warned "I know professor see ya round" Ruby said as she headed home with her new pokemon Rellek and five luxury balls. As Ruby rode through the woods towards her home (she didn't live in Acitle town she lived outside of Acitle town) when she heard a strange cry to her left. "Hmm that's sounded like a pokemon in trouble I better go check it out" she folded up her bike and took off running towards the sound. The scene she came upon shocked her, the pokemon who had cried out was a male Lucario who was being attacked by three Mightyena. "Go Rellek now use water gun on the Mightyena" Ruby yelled as she summoned Rellek from his pokeball. Rellek aimed and shot a water gun at the Mightyena closest to him and hit it square in between the eyes knocking it out "Yeah Rellek that's how ya do it now again" Rellek shot another water gun at the another Mightyena who was a bit smarter and tried to dodge but slipped when it hit he leg causing him to hit the ground with a thud "Now Rellek use Bite" Rellek ran in a Bit the Mightyena on the neck and held tight until the Mightyena stopped breathing(note: this is not pokemon stadium battling, this is freestyle anything goes battling) "Now use water gun on the last Mightyena!" Rellek obeyed and hit the Mightyena in the side but didn't knock him down. The Mightyena growled and tried to use bite on Rellek but the totodile was to fast and easily dodged and bit down hard on one of the Mightyena back legs breaking it, and then breaking the other one before breaking its neck with a quick bite. Ruby rushed over to the Lucario's side with some super potions ready to heal him up 'Are you ok?" she asked in a worried tone, now that she was up close to the Lucario she could see that it had deep cobalt blue eyes, a jagged scar on his right arm and a splash red fur on his chest "Do I look alright to you human not that you can understand me anyway" the Lucario growled Ruby just smirk and replied "Wanna bet I don't understand you and if you don't want help so you can live just say so". The Lucario just stared "Y-y-you understand pokemon?" Ruby laughed and said "Damn straight" "Well my name is Fenrik I was looking for my mate Luna when those Mightyena jumped me. Thank you for saving me" "Well Fenrik I am going to take you to my home to heal you properly then if you want I will help you find Luna and after that if you two want you can join my team. But until then and I mean this sincerely it would be safer for you to stay in a pokeball with me so you don't get caught I'll release you if you want when we find Luna I swear on Arceus" Fenrik was shocked that a human would swear by a pokemon god. Ruby laughed at his shocked expression "What you think that humans don't believe in Arceus… well most don't but my family is different. My mother Jade should be able to help you completely all I can do is heal enough for you to walk" Ruby said as she sprayed a super potion on his wounds. "Also is would be a bit faster if you got in a pokeball but I will understand if you don't want to" She said with a smile showing that she would care one way or the other "… ok I'll go into the ball on a few conditions" the Fenrik said "Ok what are they?" "First help me find Luna, second after I am healed I don't want to be in the ball unless I have to, and third if I ask to be released you must do it deal?" "Deal" Ruby agreed and held out a luxury ball "Just place your paw on it Fenrik and don't struggle" Ruby explained Fenrik nodded and said "Ok". He then placed his paw on the little white button on the pokeball and when he did it opened and sucked him in. It rocked twice then dinged, Ruby smiled and opened it and asked "Well Fenrik what do ya think?" "Eh not to bad but I would rather stay outside of it whenever possible" "Alright now lets head to my house" Ruby said as she got up and started walking east.

-----Time Skip 2 hours-----

Ruby unlocked the door and shouted "HEY MOM I'M HOME!" and heard a faint reply "I'll be down in a sec" Ruby turned to Fenrik and Rellek and said come on in I know it's kinda big but we use very little of it "Kinda big this house is 5 stories tall and you say it's kinda tall" Fenrik said in disbelief while Rellek shrugged and walked in deciding not to make a big deal out of it while in his head _"DAMN this is a big house and what are these strange feeling I have whenever I'm around Ruby… hmmm best not to dwell so much on such things if these feeling are what I hope they are not"_ and with those thoughts Rellek walked into the house and as he walked past Ruby who was holding the door open and idea struck him, he turned to Ruby and said "Hey Ruby maybe we can ask your mom how your able to understand us" "Hey that's a good idea Rellek thanks" Ruby said with a grin causing Rellek to feel pride and something else bloom in his chest, but contented himself with a smile while thinking _"What is this feeling I keep having when she praises me? ARGH now my head is starting to hurt from trying to figure out what this new emotion is… maybe I'll ask Fenrik later, yeah that'll work"_ he decided as he walked into a big room with couches and chairs and climbed up onto one of them and curled up intent on taking a nap. As he was falling asleep he dimly heard Fenrik settle onto the couch next to him and the sounds of Ruby and another woman in the kitchen.

**OK so what did ya think of my first story and if you see and mistakes please inform me so I can fix it thank you**


End file.
